


She just might, maybe

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hopes for a new start</p>
            </blockquote>





	She just might, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Reciprocate

He didn't know what to do with Grace, not here. At home he could have taken her to his apartment, but he was embarrassed to do that now, after seeing her new home, so they went to the beach. 

“You’ve got to try shave ice,” Grace said as she dragged him up to the stand. And after they had eaten, Grace with more enthusiasm than Danny, he said, "I'm sorry Gracie, you shouldn't have had to hear me and your mom fight like that. Now I’m here too, we’ll try not to argue.” He just hoped that Rachel might reciprocate.


End file.
